<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】无题 by SiDuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080702">【锤基】无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo'>SiDuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文搬运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【锤基】无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情原本还挺简单的。<br/>Loki想着，一边拨弄着自己长长的黑色卷发，一边向小圆桌对面的女巫露出一个几乎称得上妩媚的笑容。<br/>“哦我亲爱的Loki。”女巫显然收到了她（没错，是“她”而非“他”）笑容里讨好的意味，也勾起了嘴角，“好难得啊，能看到这样的你，应该说我真是幸运吗？”<br/>Loki挑了挑修理整齐的眉毛，故作惊讶地捂住嘴，纤细的手指末端是涂成黑色的指甲：“为什么你会这么想呢我美丽的Angerboda？能坐在你旁边是我的荣幸啊。”说罢，她还眨了眨她绿色的眼睛，长长的睫毛在眼下投出小小的扇形阴影——看上去要多真诚有多真诚。<br/>女巫Angerboda也几乎是相信了她，谎言之神（啊不对，现在是谎言女神）的话，笑得多少看上去有些晕乎乎的。<br/>好极了，Loki在心里给自己打气，再加把劲儿，从这女巫嘴里套出话来就能成功……<br/>“哔——！”女巫的水晶球在这时候索命一样地尖叫了起来。<br/>……成功抽身。<br/>Angerboda抓过水晶球瞧了瞧，颇有些意外地问Loki：“嘿，这不是你哥哥吗？”<br/>哦，Odin在上，我当然知道是他，隔着水晶球都能认出他乱七八糟的金毛。<br/>事情原本是挺简单的——只要Loki迷惑那个偷走了Freya项链的女巫，套出项链的下落，然后就能带着东西成功抽身。<br/>而现在……不行了。<br/>Loki看着水晶球里雷神横冲直撞的投影，忽然觉得偏头疼。<br/>迷惑的咒语的效力也在逐渐减弱，特别是在Thor白痴一样地闯进女巫的领地之后。<br/>天知道Loki为了给对方下咒又多小心翼翼。毕竟Angerboda本人也是一名强大的巫师，Loki在迷惑她时用了比平时多一倍的精力才看到效果。<br/>白痴，傻瓜。Loki忍不住在心里骂了他几句。<br/>所以整件事情开始变得不那么简单了。<br/>光是想想拿不回项链无理取闹的Freya，Loki都觉得胸闷气短。<br/>我得设法联系上Thor。Loki默默地盘算着，不动声色地在大脑里“联通”了Thor：“Thor，能听见吗？”<br/>那一边的Thor一锤捶爆了怪物的头颅，跳跃起来躲开了飞溅的黏液，朗声回应她：“我听着呢bro……啊这会儿是sister吗？”<br/>Loki揉了揉太阳穴，一面维持着惑人的微笑和Angerboda就死人眼球在黑魔法中的应用进行友好交流，一面在脑子里指引在女巫的法阵里迷路的雷神：“Thor，听我说，你得这么走……”<br/>于是半个小时后，正当她们的话题进行到魔药的气味与外观的时候，一柄锤子撞碎了木屋的墙壁，狠狠地砸在了对面的另一面墙上，而后又“嗖”的一声原路飞了回去。<br/>Loki简直开始同情Angerboda了。<br/>“Lo——ki——？”没多久那柄Mjolnir就和它的主人一起出现了，而这时，女巫已经收起了那副漫不经心的懒散模样，手上的黑魔法蓄势待发。<br/>可惜啰。<br/>Loki打了个响指，一点绿色的光在Angerboda的瞳孔里一闪而过——那是Loki一开始就藏好的咒语，只需要一个指令就能触发。<br/>她直直地倒了下去，Loki好心地把她扶到椅子上坐下。<br/>Thor高兴地给了她一个大大的拥抱，看也不看一边的女巫：“哇哦，就知道你在这儿。”<br/>Loki满脸不耐烦地试图推开他：“项链呢？找到了吗？我可不想被Freya那个疯女人缠着。”<br/>显然她没有成功。<br/>“这儿呢。”Thor空出一只手，在她眼前晃了晃——确实是Freya那条金光灿灿的项链。<br/>Loki恼火地发现自己原本算得上高挑的女性身体和Thor一比还是显得格外娇小。<br/>当然男性的身体也没有好到哪里去。<br/>于是她索性放弃了挣扎，反而凑近了，搂住Thor的脖子，在他耳边轻声嘲讽：“来得真慢brother，被裙子绊倒了吗？”<br/>Thor觉得对方说话时的气流弄得他耳朵痒痒的。她离得那么近，Thor甚至能看清她绿色的眼睛里闪烁着的狡黠的光，让人联想起神后Frigga的花园里，清晨从碧绿的花叶上滴落的露珠，好像整个世界都映在里面了。<br/>他挠了挠鬓角：“你怎么还记得那事儿。”<br/>Loki被他窘迫的样子取悦了，趁他不注意时从他怀里轻巧的挣脱出来，咧开嘴冲着Thor露出了一个恶作剧得逞后的笑容。<br/>“哦，我能拿那条裙子嘲笑你一辈子。”<br/>说完还坏心眼地朝他眨了一下左眼，用一种几乎是跳跃着的轻快步伐走在了Thor的前面。<br/>——————————<br/>“既然你能用幻术，所以上次你故意的？”故意让我穿上Freya（改良过的）裙子？<br/>Thor在这小坏蛋的细腰上轻轻捏了一把。<br/>Loki顺势倒进他怀里，“咯咯”地笑出了声：“你说呢？brother。”<br/>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>